


Learning

by fragilespark



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-10
Updated: 2009-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilespark/pseuds/fragilespark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud finds his motorbike lessons a hardship until he gets paired up with Squall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for xiaa

Cloud lowered his gaze whenever he passed his fellow learners. Straddling his motorbike, he was trying not to let his frustration show that he couldn't even stay upright for longer than fifteen seconds. While most of the others had gone off with the advanced group, he felt as if he had made absolutely no progress in the last three hours. Massaging his shoulders, he looked up at the sky, wishing it would rain so that he could get out of this. His whole body was stiff and he felt stupid. He was glad of one thing though, that at least there was barely anyone there to witness his humiliation.

"Strife!"

"Yessir!"

"Get off that bike and over here."

He followed the instructions and saw the gesture towards another rider. Not wasting a second, he went to stand next to the other's bike.

"Leonhart. You take him around. I won't have him wasting any more gas."

"Alright."

Cloud said nothing, feeling even hotter in his helmet as he sat behind the stranger and put his hands on his waist. That was it. The admission that he was no good, a waste of resources. His grip tightened as Leonhart suddenly moved off, almost magically seeming to ride in a straight line. The bike moved from side to side and yet it didn't topple over. He was expecting to hear instructions just like the other time he had ridden behind someone - his first lesson. However, after Leonhart started leading the bike round in a curve, he realised it wasn't going to happen here. After a while he paid attention to the slight shifts of the body in front. He felt the muscles tensing in turn and tried to figure out the differences from his own movements. Glancing down, he tried to absorb as much information as he could by sight, looking up in surprise as Leonhart pulled up to a stop by the bike store. Too soon.

His voice felt strange as he murmured his thanks and got off the bike.

"You're welcome," said Leonhart, kicking the stand in place and getting to his feet as well before sliding his helmet off and shaking his hair back into place.

Cloud pulled his off too for a better look, running his fingers through his hair to make sure the helmet hadn't flattened and messed it too much. "Huh. No chance."

Leonhart blinked at him. "What was that?"

"Oh... sorry. I just- helmet hair."

He received the hint of a smile in return. "I understand."

Cloud looked up. Missing this guy due to his shyness was a damn waste. "So what's your first name?"

"Squall."

"I'm Cloud." If he could ride with Squall Leonhart, he was in no hurry to join the advanced group just yet.


End file.
